sims_big_brother_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sim's Big Brother US 11
Sim's Big Brother US 11 is the current season of Sim's Big Brother. It's an all-star season, meaning 18 of the best players from Gen. 2 will come back ready to play again! Muffin_Breaker won the season against darkpvpzinho with SBB's first ever unanimous 9-0 vote. Dinosaurdog0825 was crowned America's Favourite Houseguest. Background Development Sim's Big Brother US 11: All-Stars 2 was announced half-way through Second Chances. The theme and logo were revealed on the 14th of October, 2019, with the theme being "Heaven vs Hell". The candidates for the season were revealed on the 2nd of November, 2019, with them being split into two different categories, instead of males and females, devils and angels, due to the female-male ratio turning out to be uneven. The official voting was opened shortly after the reveal. There were 27 candidates revealed. Casting There were revealed to be 4 devils and 4 angels chosen by the public, and 10 other houseguests being chosen by production. This season would feature 18 houseguests in total. The cast reveal took part on the 10th of November. Twists *'Have-Nots:' The current Head of Household of each week will be eligible to give 4 houseguests the role of being have-nots. These houseguests will have a curfew from between 8 PM EST to 7 AM EST, and won't be allowed to speak on the houseguest chat, any alliance chats, nor to any houseguests in general during these times. They will also have to spend the rest of the week on a slop diet, alongside sleeping in the uncomfortable Have-Not room. *'Heaven vs Hell (Angels vs Devils):' For this season of All-Stars, the houseguests would be divided into two teams. The angels, which can also be called the heroes, and the devils, which can also be called the villians. A lot of other twists also come along with this one. The HOH for each week would grant immunity for their entire team, making them ineligible to get evicted that week. **'Devil's Daughter:' Pre-season, there was revealed to be a voting between the Devil team which would determine the Devil's Daughter. The Devil's Daughter would be given the power to give immunity to two of their teammates on every week their team is in danger. They can choose themselves. However, once two people are chosen, they cannot be chosen for the next 2 weeks to be immune. This power will run out during the 4th week of the Jury Phase or when there's only 4 people left on the team. **'Guardian Angel:' See Devil's Daughter. This power only applies for the Angels. *'The Hellish Wheel:' Each week until the end of the Pre-Jury Stage, the wheel is spun to put a new temporary twist into the game coming from one of the previous seasons, it can also be a twist that was never used before. *'Tit for Tat!:' Each week until the end of the Pre-Jury Stage, the evicted houseguests will be able to pick an angel and a devil to be put up as the third nominee depending on the losing team. *'Horns of Mischief:' After Week 1, a poll was sent out to the audience to determine which houseguest would be given the Horns of Mischief. Thanks to the Horns of Mischief, the holder of this power will AUTOMATICALLY become HOH after being nominated during the Nomination Ceremony. The holder will also be kept secret. This power will not count if the holder is nominated under other circumstances. This twist would last until the beginning of the Jury stage. *'Nirvanic Immortality:' After Week 1, a poll was sent out to the audience to determine which houseguest would be given the Nirvanic Immortality power. Thanks to Nirvanic Immortality, the holder of this power will be immune UNTIL THE END OF THE PRE-JURY STAGE, however, will not be able to participate in any competitions until then. This twist would last until the beginning of the Jury stage. *'Back From the Dead:' At some point during the Jury Stage, all of the current evictees would re-enter the house for 2 weeks to play as normal houseguests. However, there are also a few rules they have to follow to not ruin the game in any way. They would be given immunity for during their period in the house, and then after 2 weeks, leave the house. It is said that if one of them is HOH during one of the two weeks, if the HOH evicted one specific person, the HOH, as an evictee, would officially return to the game. Candidates Chosen These eight candidates were voted into the house by the public. One's become a replacement. *iixTyler - Big Brother 6; 1st Place *chaaddh - Big Brother 8; 3rd Place *darkpvpzinho - Big Brother 8; 10th Place *GalePierzina - Big Brother 3; 10th Place, Big Brother 6; 12th Place, Big Brother: Second Chances; 7th Place *HighHeeI - Big Brother 6; 8th Place *Catmaster3055 - Big Brother 9; 1st Place *Dinosaurdog0825 - Big Brother 9; 2nd Place *iJejo - Big Brother 7; 12th Place, Big Brother: Second Chances; 8th Place QUIT *JxckieBoo - Big Brother 9; 4th Place REPLACEMENT Producers These ten candidates were chosen to enter the house by the producers. *Muffin_Breaker - Big Brother 3; 5th Place, Big Brother 6; 3rd Place *elitebluesky - Big Brother 7; 3rd Place *Gracification - Big Brother 7; 1st Place *oreoIife - Big Brother 9; 5th Place *GirlyGamer7902 - Big Brother 10; 1st Place *EthanBroucher - Big Brother 6; 2nd Place, Big Brother: Second Chances; 4th Place *NooberMcNoobi - Big Brother 9; 3rd Place *lolchun - Big Brother 10; 5th Place *Mixked - Big Brother 2; 12th Place, Big Brother 4; 8th Place *CrappyMeatball - Big Brother 6; 5th Place, Big Brother: Second Chances; 11th Place Not Chosen Out of 27 candidates selected to participate in the show, eight were not chosen by the public nor the producers to enter the house. *voodokid320 - Big Brother 10; 3rd Place *JusstJayy - Big Brother 10; 13th Place *xMushz - Big Brother 7; 11th Place, Big Brother: Second Chances; 3rd Place *jaffysad - Big Brother 8; 4th Place *Hotdog14000 - Big Brother 9; 6th Place *Guestsarethebest109 - Big Brother 10; 8th Place *Hamsterrules1234 - Big Brother 7; 10th Place, Big Brother: Second Chances; 10th Place *ticeman100_alt - Big Brother 7; 13th Place, Big Brother: Second Chances; 2nd Place Houseguests Have/Have-Not History 'Voting History' } | | | | |} Game History 'Week 1' The 18 all-stars have entered the SBB11 House for a summer full of craziness, revenge, vengeance, justice, twists, and so much more, but who will win it all? Before the first HOH Competition began, The Hellish Wheel was spun... revealing that it landed on the Immunity Competition twist, which is a new one! During the HOH Competition, called "Head Hops", Gracification pulled out a win for the Devil team, making her and all of them safe for the week! Dinosaurdog0825 then chose Mixked and NooberMcNoobi to be immune for the week as the Guardian Angel, meaning he cannot pick them again for the next 2 weeks! Moving on, Gracification then put CrappyMeatball and elitebluesky up for eviction. On the Immunity Competition, called "Heaven And Hell", which occured only between the Angels, HighHeeI managed to pull out his first win after a while gaining immunity for the rest of the week! On the POV Competition called "Soccer", lolchun won the Golden Power of Veto after the coincidental history repeat! He then discarded the Veto, and as a result, elitebluesky became the first person evicted from the All-Stars 2 house in a 12-3 vote! GG, Elite! 'Week 2' After Elite's unexpected departure, the houseguests headed onto the infamous SBB competition called "Cross or Die"! CrappyMeatball managed to pull through onto her first competition win on All-Stars 2! Gracification, as the Devil's Daughter, then gave immunity to herself and Muffin_Breaker for the week. With that, CrappyMeatball's nominations were darkpvpzinho and oreoIife. In an interesting twist of events, GirlyGamer7902 was then revealed to be elitebluesky's nomination due to the Tit for Tat! twist. At the POV Competition called "Tricky Tiles", GirlyGamer7902 managed to win the competition, saving herself from the block! There was no replacement, resulting in just darkpvpzinho and oreoIife staying on the block, and in a 13-1 vote... oreoIife was sent packing. GG, Oreo! 'Week 3' After Oreo's eviction, the houseguests faced off in an endurance competition called "On The Edge Of Glory". Tyler won the competition, giving his team, the Devils, safety. Jackie, as the first person to fail the HoH Competition, automatically went up on the block. Tyler then nominated Mix and Cat for eviction, and Oreo nominated Austin as his Tit For Tat nominee. After that, Dino managed to pull off his first POV win, saving Jackie from the block! There was no replacement, and as a result, Cat was sent home in a 11-1-0 after a few arguments with her fellow houseguests. GG, Cat. 'Week 4' 'Week 5' 'Week 6' 'Week 7' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' 'Week 11' 'Week 12' 'Week 13' 'Finale Pt. 1' 'Finale Pt. 2' Category:SBB11 Category:Seasons Category:All-Star Seasons